Space Case 23: A Bad Case Of The Termin'
A Bad Case Of The Termin' is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixty-seventh episode of The Destiny Saga. Summary Rocky catches a cold from a species on Fightstar. But somethings off with his body. He's not weak anymore... Featured Planet: Heroas Plot As the rangers leave Fightstar, Rocky begins to violently cough. His cough is not even human anymore. Its nearly earthquake causing. Cosmos tries to diagnose his situation, but he can't figure it out. Comet tells him to walk it off, as Zader tells him to just cool it Throughout the day, Rocky's flu gets even worse and worse and worse. Eventually, he coughs out a giant purple mass. The Rangers are caught off guard, as the purple mass comes. It forms into a humanoid shape much the likeness of Rocky himself. The Mass reveals himself as Terminus, a warrior from the planet Heroas. "I'll need your body however!" He steals Rocky away from the bed, as the rangers are not able to stop him. Before he can however, Rose trys to grab him, only getting his head before Terminus drags him away. The Rangers are in hot persuit of Terminus as he flies across space. Comet leads the Star Saber, but Terminus is too fast. They escape. "Why can't we simply have a normal week?" Mirra asks. Cosmos however, ponders what just happened. He telepathically connects with Rose to see what she saw upon touching Rocky's forehead. He sees him running, he sees him fearfull of being alone on Fightstar. "Something's not adding up. Rocky is a human with human physiology. Yet he ran faster than some ships can move, and survived the cold of space whilst being whisked away by Terminus. Why?" Zader explains the Planetor experience, but that was a long time ago at this point. Cosmos begins to think there is more to Rocky than they thought. "His power might be greater than even that of the Brain Shard..." Cosmos says. Meanwhile, Comet gets the coordinates to Heroas, and the team heads over there. Terminus and Rocky land on Heroas, and the planet is desolent. "Why are we on a dump like this?" Rocky asks. "This is my home! Mr. Riley, is it? I must tell you my story. My people, the Herons, we rivaled the Ethereals from beyond this universe, until they annhilated us. A dying ember I was, I waited fro the perfect host, one with power like those Ethereals. I will have my vengence! And you will be my host..." "You got it all wrong pal. I'm all Terran. No 'Ethereal' to any of me friend." Rocky responds. "Oh, so little do you know." Terminus walks up to Rocky. "Your power was the greatest I've seen ever since the King Of Fighters destroyed me, leaving me on Fightstar as a parasite. None have ever rivaled your potential. I plan to harnass that potential!" Elsewhere, the Rangers speed to Heroas. Cosmos ponders what could be the answer to the Rocky question. On Heroas, Terminus begins to use Rocky as a means of recreating his race. More and more Heron parasites are grown from him. This reuse of Rocky should kill a regular Human, but its not killing Rocky. Why? "Soon enough, the Herons will be reborn!" Terminus says. They begin to grow and combine, forming bigger Warriors. They reconstruct their War Machines and take control. In a shot afternoon, Heron is reborn, with Rocky as the figurative womb. Rocky jokingly says "They grow up so fast..." Terminus laughs, declaring that the Ethereals are done for. The Brain Shard alerts Cosmos to what Terminus plans on doing. “He means to destroy a people called the Ethereals!” Mirra is confused. “The Ethereals? They are an ancient race! Not even anything more than a myth!” Just as she says this, they land on Heroas. They see Terminus’ forces gathered together. An infinate legion of Megazord sized robots and War Machines. “HOLY PLANETOR!” Comet exclaims. Cosmos detects life in each of them, and the same life source, a life source that would match The Ethereals. Strangely enough, it’s the same signature as Rocky... Terminus sees the Star Saber and angrily goes to them. All the Rangers want is Rocky back, but Terminus won’t surrender him. “I have no plans to release him! He will be my engine of creation! Now go!” “That cannot happen, Terminus. He is no puny human, and I need to know why, so if you won’t give him up, we’ll have to take him from you!” Cosmos says. The rangers morph and fight Terminus who is deceptively weak. They send him running, but he jumps into his war Machine and the entire Heron Force is released. At an instant the skies are peppered with the Heron forces. The rangers think little of it, as long as they get Rocky. But Cosmos realizes something. The Brain Shard informs him that Terminus plans to conquer the universe, and must be stopped. The rangers summon the Star Saber Megazord, as Cosmos goes to find Rocky. “We’re outnumbered! We need the Quasar Chasers!” Mirra summons the Quasar Chasers, hoping to level the playing field. They perform the Quasar Prominence, taking out a large amount of the forces. Meanwhile, Cosmos finds Rocky, but he’s been put into catatonic state. Cosmos reanimates him, trying to get them to escape, but Rocky says he feels weird. At once, he expells a large amount of energy from his body. It destroys a set of Heron Machines. “Cosmos! What is happening to me????" Rocky asks. Cosmos does not understand either. "Impossible! How can a human do THIS?!?!?!!" Cosmos says. Rocky returns and sees the Herons trying to leave the atmosphere. Terminus jumps in and declares that they cannot stop him. "Soon enough, The Ethereals will pay! And then THE UNIVERSE WILL BELONG TO HEROAS!" Termiuns booms. Cosmos and Rocky try to fight Terminus off again, but his robot suit is too powerful for the rangers to break. But once again, Rocky emits a large photon ray, sending Terminus backwards. The two escape and return to the Quasar Zords. The 6 Quasar Zords are assembled. "Terminus wants to destroy those Ethereal people and take over the universe! We have to destroy the factory that make his army!" Rocky says. The 6 Quasar Zords perform the Quasar Prominence, destroying it. But Terminus survives... "YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY AMBITION!" Terminus yells. He takes control of all the remaining machines and warriors, combining them into a large Robot, nearly the size of an asteroid. Terminus domminates the Quasar Chaser zords, overpowing them at will. "There's nothing we can do!" Mirra yells. The team is split away. They try to use the Quasar Prominence, but Terminus survives it. "HAHAHAH! FOOLS! DON'T YOU KNOW THE POWER OF THE ETHEREALS??!?!? IT'S INVINCIBLE!!!" he boasts. Cosmos thinks about this statement. "Rocky, you are the source of this power Terminus has, right?" "I guess..." Rocky says "That means that this Ethereal Power he's talking about came from you! And if it can combine his forces into a beast like that, maybe you can do the same with the Quasar Chasers!" "Maybe, maybe that just might work!" Rocky says. "But how would I do that?" Terminus shoots at the zords, firing away Ethereal Energy. Rocky absorbs the energy in himself and the mere thought of combining the zords. At once, the zords combine into one cohesive giant. The Quasar Chase Megazord is complete. "What the? No matter! I will still destroy you! NOW!" Terminus fires at the rangers, but the Quasar Chase Megazord stands tall. Terminus attacks again, but the speed of the Quasar Chase is too much for him. "Let's end this! Now!" Cosmos says. The Quasar Chaser Megazord transforms into Ethereal Energy. White light effuses from it as is moves across the face of the planet, absorbing its energy. "C'MON! TIME TO DIE RANGERS!!!" "ETHEREAL PROMINENCE!" The rangers yell as the energy destroys Terminus. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Terminus falls. The rangers escape Heroas, as Rocky is weakened, but recovering. Cosmos ponders the question. "Who are the Ethereals? And What does Rocky have to do with them? Debuts *Terminus *Heroas, Legend of the Herons *Ethereal Powers *Quasar Chase Megazord Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Avengers: West Coast Annual #5, Avengers Annual#19 *Star Log 31: Kingly! Kyoku Choushinjin! (Quasar Chase Megazord Debut) *Star Log 36: Trouble! The End Of The Monarchs! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 37: Victory?!? (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase